The haircut
by lg monster24
Summary: Albus Potter gets a new shorter haircut.


Albus Potter was considered by some a good looking guy, he was skinny but he had muscle tone to his body, his hair was jet black that was swept over his brows, and he had a pair if emerald green eyes that were a match to his father and grandmother Lily. Albus had normally kept his hair on the long side, and he always flipped his bangs over his brows. It was his signature look, along with his brother. At school Albus was compared to his brother James a lot, the only differences they really had was hair color and their egos. They also took different classes Albus Potter was tired of being compared to his brother, he felt like he was following in James's shadow.

Fourteen year old Albus looked in the mirror in the bathroom, he ran a hand through his hair, he had to admit that he liked his hair but he was getting tired of flipping the front to the side and the length most of all, after doing the same style and cut for years since he was seven. Albus wanted to change that, he wanted something shorter, but he had no idea about how short. What he did know was that it would be different and most likely drastic; it was a step he was willing to take. He had sent an owl to his best mate Scorpius Malfoy, where Albus was going to meet him at. Scorpius was Albus's best mate, and he was sorted in Gryffindor along with Albus, they became friends after a few days after being sorted. He walked in to the study where his father was at working on some papers.

Albus knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," Harry said from inside the room. Albus opened the door and he walked in the study.

"Hey dad," Albus said, Harry turned in his chair to look at Albus.

"Hey Albus what can I do for you?" Harry asked, looking at his son.

"Dad, can I go to Diagon Alley today?" Albus asked with his hands in his pockets. "Just for a while at least. Please dad?"

"What for buddy?" Harry asked, he was wondering if Albus was going there to meet friends or meet some girl. "Is Scorpius meeting you there?"

"I am meeting Scorp in Diagon Alley," Albus said. "We are getting our haircuts from a shop there."

"Oh ok, I guess your needing one huh?" Harry asked with a nod.

"Yeah a little bit" Albus said.

"Do you need some money or anything?" Harry asked, as he took out a money bag.

"No thanks dad but I have some," Albus said. He could feel the money in his jeans pocket.

"It will be around sixteen sickles and twenty five knuts," Harry said informing his son of the price.

"So can I go dad?" Albus asked.

"Sure I don't see a problem with that," Harry said, he saw Albus smile slightly. "But you need to be back here at the house by what time…?"

"Six O'Clock dad, I know," Albus said. He knew the routine. His father always had him, Lily, and James say the same thing.

"Alright you may go, tell Scorpius I said 'hi'," Harry said as Albus walked out of his father's study. Albus walked to the fire place and he took a pinch of flu powder and he said "Diagon Alley"

Albus arrived in Diagon Alley and he looked around the shop he was in and he saw his best friend Scorpius Malfoy who waved at Albus.

"Hey Al, I guess your parents said 'ok'?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, I see yours said it was ok as well?" Albus asked. "Do you know what you're getting?"

"Not really, you?" Scorpius asked Albus.

"All I know is I am getting something short" Albus said as he Scorpius walked to the haircutting shop in Diagon Alley.

Albus took a seat in the chair as the hair dresser drapped the cape over him and combed out Albus's hair.

"So Albus what cut can I give you?" Fred the hairdresser asked him.

"Something shorter," Albus said looking in the mirror in front of him.

"Really? Not your usual cut?" Fred asked, looking at the youth sitting in the chair.

"Yeah I am sure, I want it shorter," Albus said nodding his head; he wanted to say that he changed his mind and get his usual. But he decided to just go with what he decided at home.

"Ok," Fred said, as he took out his wand and began working.

Albus watched as his hair go shorter and shorter.

Albus looked at his new haircut after the haircut was finished in the mirror in front of him, it was shorter than what he was used to, but Albus liked the look, it was different, and to him that was a good thing. His black hair was now three fourths of an inch long on top and a fourth of an inch long on the back and sides of his head. He knew it was much different from what he normally got, but Albus liked it, he felt pretty cool with the new cut. Albus stood up from the chair, and he paid Fred the sixteen sickles and twenty five knuts that he owed. He waited a few more minutes for Scorpius and when he was finished the two boys walked out on the street.

Albus arrived home at five thirty and he dusted off his clothes. He could smell food and Albus walked in the kitchen where his father was cooling dinner.

"Hey dad," Albus said, as his father looked over his shoulder.

"Wow Albus," Harry said, seeing his son's new haircut. "What made you go that short buddy?"

"I wanted to dad," Albus said, "What is for dinner?"

"You will have to wait like James and Lily," Harry said with a smile. Albus walked into the dining room, his brother and sister looked over at him and their jaws dropped.

"Woah Al, what happened to you?" James asked jokingly.

"It's called getting a haircut James" Albus said in a joking manner, as he looking at james.

"I like it Al," Lily told him.

"Aw thanks Lily," Albus said.

The End

**AN: how was my first story? I have been thinking about this type of concept for years but never wrote it out. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
